05 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Sukces - odc. 35/36; serial TVP 06:20 Sukces - odc. 36/36; serial TVP 06:45 Był taki dzień - 5 stycznia; felieton 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Dotknij życia - Ślub w domu samotności; film dokumentalny 08:45 Nowy Testament - Posługa Św. Pawła, odc. 17; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Włoskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:50 Baranek Shaun - Piłka, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006)) 10:00 Baranek Shaun - Byk, odc. 5 (The Bull); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:05 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Noc w muzeum ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:30 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Życie i śmierć - część II, odc. 22; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:15 Kandydat - odc. 1; magazyn 11:45 Zwierzęta świata -Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Wielkie społeczności cz 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:10 Podróżnik - Langkawi 12:30 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Ryż po włosku 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kapuśniak; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1981) 15:00 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofshofen - w przerwie ok. 17:05 Teleexpress 18:00 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Ze śmiercią mu do twarzy; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Proces Kaczora Donalda, odc. 25; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( studio ) 20:20 Gala Mistrzów Sportu 21:55 Gala Mistrzów Sportu ( losowanie ) 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Tolerancyjni partnerzy kraj prod.USA (1992) 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Życie zaczyna się po czterdziestce; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2003) 01:15 Billy i Colette; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:45 Był taki dzień - 5 stycznia; felieton 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sennik polski; felieton 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat - Pościg odc. 5/7; serial TVP 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Jestem sama" (Christie de Pisan) 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 548; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:50, 09:40; magazyn 10:30 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rafa koralowa - Krąg życia; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 313 Pożar w klinice; serial TVP 12:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 90; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - Doktor Chart Afgański (235) 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 915 Czy Wiesiek ma romans; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Miłość na antypodach - cz. 1/2; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Familijna 20:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zawód: pan młody; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991) 21:55 Słowo na niedzielę 22:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Psy wojny; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1981) 23:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008 ; program rozrywkowy 00:45 Gwiazdy na pokazie Victoria's Secret 2007 01:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 07:10, 07:27, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura - QLTURA 5.01.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:14 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:47 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Życie raz jeszcze - Ułożyć świat ze słów; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 16/16 - Coś z niczego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:13 16/16 - Niemcy a sprawa roszczeń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (5.01.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:29 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO 19:04 RATOWNICY; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:24 Qltura - QLTURA 5.01.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:38 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (5.01.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:27 Patrol 3 - Patrol; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Rajd Dakar 2008 - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Serwis info; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda; STEREO 02:11 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.552 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny odc.228 07:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc.533 USA 1994 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc.133 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy odc.65 reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc.3 09:45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej odc.38 10:45 Przygody Tomcia Palucha i Calineczki - film animowany reż. Glenn Chaika, wyk. USA 2002 12:15 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc.80 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc.97 14:45 Się Kręci 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.17 Polska 2007 16:45 Trzeci bliźniak - thriller część 1 reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Kelly McGillis, Jason Gedrick, Larry Hagman, Lisa Vidal, Marion Ross, Christina Collins, J. Winston Carroll, Robert Haley, Quyen Hua, Bill MacDonald, Katie Boland, Naomi Gaskin, Tino Monte, Hadley San Kanada 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Miodowe Lata - serial komediowy odc.8 reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 20:00 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Macaulay Culkin, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Catherine O'Hara, John Heard USA 1992 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:35 Halo, Hans! - serial komediowy odc.6 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2007 23:35 Zimne piekło - dramat przygodowy reż. Charles Martin Smith, wyk. Barry Pepper, James Cromwell, Kiersten Warren, Jon Gries Kanada 2003 01:30 Flic story - dramat policyjny reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Renato Salvatori, Claudine Auger Francja/Włochy 1975 03:20 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 04:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc.281 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy odc. 26 Polska 2006 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11:25 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 12:25 Jeszcze raz - od kulis 12:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Hela w opałach - serial komediowy odc. 26 Polska 2006 14:55 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - magazyn 17:00 Czarna eskadra - film wojenny reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Cuba Gooding Jr., Allen Payne, John Lithgow USA 1995 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 46 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Niania - serial komediowy odc. 47 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 21:05 Apollo 13 - film przygodowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 23:40 W moich snach - film sensacyjny reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Annette Bening, Katie Sagona, Aidan Quinn, Robert Downey Jr. USA 1999 01:25 Telesklep 01:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:05 Nic straconego - pasmo powtórkowe TV 4 05:50 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 10:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:05 Przygoda w górach - komedia przygodowa reż. Greg Beeman, wyk. Daniel Stern, Jon Polito, Brad Sullivan, Ann Dowd USA 1995 14:55 Tunel ku wolności - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Roland Suso Richter, wyk. Heino Ferch, Nicolette Krebitz, Sebastian Koch, Alexandra Maria Lara Niemcy 2001 16:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 19:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Bądź sobą - komedia romantyczna reż. David Snedeker, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Annie Corley, Frank Vincent, Dayna Danika Niemcy/USA 2000 22:15 Kod Leonarda da Vinci. Prawda czy mit? - film dokumentalny reż. David McKenzie, wyk. USA 2004 23:20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01:15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:05 Zakochane gwiazdy: Pam i Kid - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Koncert 04:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:25 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:45 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:10 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:25 Telesklep 07:25 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego 08:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 09:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 10:10 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/7 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 11:10 Doktor Żywago - film obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin, Tom Courtenay USA 1965 14:50 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:10 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 21/24 USA 2003 15:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 22/24 USA 2003 16:10 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Mayday w stratosferze - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. David Janssen, Don Meredith, Ray Milland, Broderick Crawford USA 1976 19:05 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 22/22 USA 2005 20:05 Batman - film przygodowy reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Michael Keaton, Kim Basinger, Jack Palance USA 1989 22:30 Piętno Minnesoty - film sensacyjny reż. Steven Baigelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Cameron Diaz, Vincent D'Onofrio, Dan Aykroyd USA 1996 00:25 Grupa specjalna - film sensacyjny reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Maxine Bahns, Robin Givens, Jason Lewis USA 2000 02:15 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 64 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 108 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 109 USA 1985 12:00 Scooby-Doo na tropie mumii - film animowany reż. Joe Sichta, wyk. USA 2005 14:00 Odwaga dla miłości - dramat kostiumowy reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Vanessa Williams, Gil Bellows, Karen Williams, Lisa Bronwyn Moore Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Star Trek - serial SF odc. 40 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 17:00 Star Trek - serial SF odc. 41 reż. Robert Wise, USA 1979 18:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Zimowe przesilenie - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Josh Sternfeld, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia, Aaron Stanford, Allison Janney, Mark Webber USA 2004 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Malcolm X - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Angela Bassett, Albert Hall, Al Freeman Jr. USA 1992 02:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 03:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 04:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 109 USA 1985 TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 985; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 986; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 987; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 988; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 989; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Co na 2008 Rok przepowiadają gwiazdy.... (18); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 1 - O tym, jak zostaliśmy farmerami (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme se stali raucery); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Owczarek niemiecki odc.50; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 38 - Wsród berberów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 897* - Czemu Andrzej nie wraca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (219) Toskański smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 306 Wypadek na boisku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Kazimierz Michalczyk (Berlin Zachodni - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Doktor uskrzydlony; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kłusownik - odc. 3; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wspólny lot; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Rozmowa z ... - Lorą Szafran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 527; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Wezwanie Tukana; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kieślowski w kinie - Trzy kolory - Niebieski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Benoit Regent, Florence Pernel, Charlotte Very, Philippe Volter, Claude Duneton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Gala Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO 00:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Jak daleko stąd do Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 527; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Wezwanie Tukana; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Rozmowa z ... - Lorą Szafran; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dawno temu cichociemny - odc. 1 - Burek; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 897* - Czemu Andrzej nie wraca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kieślowski w kinie - Trzy kolory - Niebieski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Szwajcaria (1993); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliette Binoche, Benoit Regent, Florence Pernel, Charlotte Very, Philippe Volter, Claude Duneton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 O życie dziecka 8:00 Fungus the Bogeyman (1/2) 10:00 Droga do nadziei 12:00 Fungus the Bogeyman (1/2) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w bombonierce (8) 16:00 Potyczki Amy (5) 17:00 Potyczki Amy (6) 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dzwony śmierci 20:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (1/2) 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Masońskie tajemnice (4) 0:00 Henryk VIII (1/2) 2:00 Arytmetyka diabła 4:00 O życie dziecka Ale kino! 8:00 Powrót do Bataan 9:40 Prefontaine 11:35 ale krótkie: Odmienni 12:15 Musimy sobie pomagać 14:25 Oddział 16:05 Poirot: Zagadka w Kornwalii 17:05 Poirot: Zniknięcie pana Davenheima 18:05 Odnaleźć siebie 20:00 Wieczór indyjski: Monsunowe wesele 22:00 Wieczór indyjski: Dharm 23:45 Wieczór indyjski: Krzyk mrówek 1:20 Tylko razem 3:05 Kroniki science fiction: Życie w przyszłości 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Goryl 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 9:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 9:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 10:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (15) 10:30 Nurkowanie na Karaibach 11:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Zmysły skorpionów 11:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wielka przygoda 12:00 Rezydencja surykatek: Cisza przed burzą 12:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Następny etap 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 14:00 Na posterunku: Przybyć w porę 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 16:00 Bohaterowie Animal Planet: Na pomoc zwierzętom w Nowym Orleanie 17:00 Sekretne życie nosorożca 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 19:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie pogranicze Afryki 20:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ryk aligatora - dźwięk 21:00 Wyspa tajfunów 22:00 Żyjące smoki: Panujące gady 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Wyż demograficzny 0:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 0:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 1:00 Łowca krokodyli: Ostatnie pogranicze Afryki 2:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Ryk aligatora - dźwięk 3:00 Wyspa tajfunów 4:00 Żyjące smoki: Panujące gady 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Wyż demograficzny AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (74) 7:00 Szczury wodne (75) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (1) 9:00 Babski oddział 2 (2) 10:00 Wzór 2 (16) 11:00 Wzór 2 (17) 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (6) 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (7) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (1) 15:00 Szczury wodne (74) 16:00 Szczury wodne (75) 17:00 Babski oddział 2 (1) 18:00 Babski oddział 2 (2) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (1) 20:00 Medium (1) 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (13) 22:00 Painkiller Jane (15) 23:00 Huff (1) 0:10 Huff (2) 1:15 Poszukiwani 3 (1) 2:10 Medium (1) 3:10 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (13) 4:10 Painkiller Jane (15) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 7:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 7:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 8:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 8:30 Czarna Żmija (5) 9:00 Czarna Żmija (6) 9:30 Czarna Żmija (1) 10:00 Czarna Żmija (2) 10:30 Czarna Żmija (3) 11:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 11:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 12:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 12:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 13:00 Derren Brown 13:25 Derren Brown 13:50 Derren Brown 14:15 Derren Brown 14:40 Doktor Who (6) 15:30 Doktor Who (7) 16:20 Doktor Who (8) 17:10 Doktor Who (9) 18:00 Doktor Who (10) 19:00 Biuro (5) 19:40 Show Catherine Tate 20:20 Dobrej nocki (5) 21:00 Derren Brown 21:30 Derren Brown 22:00 Derren Brown 22:30 Derren Brown 23:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 23:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 0:00 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 0:25 Derren Brown 0:50 Biuro (5) 1:20 Show Catherine Tate 1:50 Dobrej nocki (5) 2:20 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 2:45 Prawdziwe przekręty (3) 3:10 Biuro (5) 3:40 Show Catherine Tate 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 5:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Przywrócić chwałę (1) 6:50 Przywrócić chwałę (2) 7:45 Przywrócić chwałę (3) 8:35 Przywrócić chwałę (4) 9:30 Gino D'Campo (1) 9:55 Gino D'Campo (2) 10:25 Gino D'Campo (3) 10:50 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (1) 11:20 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (2) 11:45 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (3) 12:15 Przywrócić chwałę (1) 13:05 Przywrócić chwałę (2) 14:00 Przywrócić chwałę (3) 14:50 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (1) 15:20 Gino D'Campo (1) 15:45 Gino D'Campo (2) 16:10 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 16:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 17:05 Gino D'Campo (5) 17:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 18:00 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 18:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 20:00 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 21:00 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 21:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 22:00 Gino D'Campo (5) 22:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 23:00 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 23:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 0:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 0:55 Jak znaleźć męża (5) 1:45 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 2:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 2:40 Gino D'Campo (5) 3:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 3:35 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 4:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 4:50 Gino D'Campo (5) 5:15 Jak znaleźć męża (5) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Salto 9:15 Pianiści: Jak zagrać Chopina 10:55 John Tucker musi odejść 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (20) 14:35 Szalona odwaga 16:35 Robbie Williams - A Close Encounter 18:10 Kopia Mistrza 20:00 Premiera: Testosteron 22:05 Strażnik 0:00 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 2:00 Piła 3 3:45 Transamerica 5:25 Dolina światła Canal + Film 7:00 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 8:40 Początki życia 9:20 Deser: Matopos 9:35 Cztery poziomo (5/12) 10:05 Łapu-capu 10:15 Kłopoty z Harrym 11:55 Tort ze śniegu 13:50 Artur i Minimki 15:40 Wielka cisza 18:30 Paparazzi 20:00 9. kompania 22:20 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata 23:20 Testosteron 1:20 Nagrody Darwina 2:55 Silent Hill 5:00 Deser: Jak to w przyrodzie 5:15 Hazardziści Canal + Sport 7:00 List miłosny 8:25 Niezły kanał (2) 8:35 Dziewięć miesięcy 10:20 Niezły kanał (3) 10:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 13:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 14:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 14:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 16:30 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 18:30 Technika w przyrodzie (3-ost.) 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 21:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 0:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL 3:15 Czempioni w Plusie Extra 4:15 1 na 1: Jacek Chańko 4:35 Forrest Gump Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Młodzi Tytani 8:55 Młodzi Tytani 9:20 Duel Masters 9:45 Duel Masters 10:10 X-Men: Ewolucja 10:30 X-Men: Ewolucja 11:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 11:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 11:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 12:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 12:45 Ben 10 13:15 Ben 10 13:40 Robotboy 14:30 Liga Sprawiedliwych 14:55 Liga Sprawiedliwych 15:20 Atomówki 16:00 Ben 10 16:25 Ben 10 16:50 Storm Hawks 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka 18:00 Wielka ucieczka misia Yogi 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Ostatnia audycja 7:45 Eden 9:30 Słoniowe opowieści 11:05 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 13:10 Wpływ księżyca 14:50 Chmura 16:35 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 18:10 Ostatnia audycja 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Z drugiej strony 22:00 Zakazany owoc. Premiera: Łącze pożądania 23:20 Fargo 0:55 Ciebie kocham 2:20 Dzieci gorszego boga 4:20 Polowanie na Eagle One Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (1) 6:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia (5) 7:00 Stylowe miejsca: Four Seasons i Hotel Art (12) 7:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (4) 8:00 Piękni (9) 8:30 Modny świat (749) 9:00 Porządek musi być (1) 9:30 Porządek musi być (2) 10:00 Kobiety sukcesu: Anna Wintour 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (1) 12:30 Modny świat (749) 13:00 Paszport do świata mody (1/11) 14:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (50) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (11) 15:30 Porządek musi być (1) 16:00 Porządek musi być (2) 16:30 Kobiety sukcesu: Anna Wintour 17:30 Mama na pełny etat (1) 18:00 Klinika snu (4) 18:30 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 19:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (1) 20:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (50) 21:00 Kobiety sukcesu: Anna Wintour 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (5) 23:00 Ikony popkultury: Britney Spears 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (51) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (5) 2:00 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 2:30 Ikony popkultury: Britney Spears 3:30 Paszport do świata mody (5) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (4) 5:00 Porządek musi być (1) 5:30 Porządek musi być (2) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada 7:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie 7:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 9:00 Bracia Ludolf (8) 10:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Aston martin V8 10:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 11:00 Piąty bieg 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Forwardery 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na snowboardzie 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Upadek z wysokości 6700 metrów 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Niebezpieczny wieżowiec 17:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca indyków 18:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca aligatorów 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Truck '36 (3) 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Australia (2) 21:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu 21:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 23:00 Brainiac (13) 0:00 Film zmienia życie: "Terminator" uratował mi życie 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Siła zazdrości 2:00 Godzina zero: Król kokainy 3:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie 3:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada 4:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (1) 4:30 Szalona prędkość: Myśliwce 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 8:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 9:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy 10:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Myśliwy albo ofiara 11:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 11:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 15:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy 16:00 Zanim na Ziemi zapanował człowiek: Myśliwy albo ofiara 17:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 17:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 18:00 Robotica (7) 19:00 Brainiac (9) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Roswell 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Koniec trasy 22:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 23:00 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt 0:00 Robotica (7) 1:00 Brainiac (9) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Roswell 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Koniec trasy 3:50 Przywróceni życiu (1) 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Pułapka na ludzi 5:10 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 7:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 8:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 9:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (3) 10:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 11:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 12:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 13:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 14:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 15:00 Dam Busters - skaczące bomby (3) 16:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 17:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 18:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 19:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 20:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 21:00 Poganie: Święty krajobraz 22:00 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 23:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 0:00 Śmierć z ręki Klanu 1:00 Tajemnica zabójstwa Napoleona 2:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 3:00 Poganie: Święty krajobraz 3:55 Czołgi - zabójcy z żelaza: Czołg Churchill - brytyjska obrona 4:45 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 5:35 Największe ucieczki w historii: Ucieczka z Berlina Wschodniego Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:30 Kim Kolwiek 9:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Bambi 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Piotruś Pan 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 I wszystko jasne 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Lista świątecznych życzeń 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 9:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 10:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) 11:15 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 11:45 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 12:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 14:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelboden (Szwajcaria) 14:15 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) 15:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 16:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) 18:15 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 19:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 20:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:30 Dart: Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green 0:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 1:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:00 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 9:45 Euroleague Basketball Show 10:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 10:15 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 11:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 12:15 Saneczkarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Königssee (Niemcy) 12:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 19:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 20:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 22:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Davos 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Dzikie koty 7:45 Biała hrabina 10:00 Take That 10:55 W blasku gwiazd 12:35 Diabeł w pudełku 14:10 Cinema, cinema 14:35 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 16:20 Zaginiony synek 17:50 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 10 (1) 20:10 Premiera: Rewolta 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera: Za progiem młodości 23:05 Hostel 0:35 Jazda na maksa 2:10 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 3:40 Miejska dżungla 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Lassie 7:35 Przystojny szuka żony 9:15 Porwanie na żądanie 10:50 Prosto z zoo do Indii 12:25 Lustrzana maska 14:05 Przysięga 15:45 Loverboy 17:10 Patrol 19:25 Z ust do ust 21:00 Biedni arystokraci 22:25 Kelnerzy 23:55 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 1:35 Na dobre i złe 3:00 Historia przemocy 4:35 Wszystko naraz HBO Comedy 10:00 Zatańczyć z Anną 11:50 Układ stulecia 13:30 Co takiego? 15:00 Zatańczyć z Anną 16:55 Układ stulecia 18:35 Co takiego? 20:00 Palec 21:30 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (1) 22:25 Dzień wagarowicza 23:55 Straszny film 4 1:15 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (1) 2:10 Chłopiec na posyłki 3:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies (1) 8:40 Bajki: Wędrówki Pyzy (1) 8:50 Bajki: Uwaga znak 9:10 Kronika PAT 9:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Panienka z poste restante 11:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Dwie prawdy (6) 12:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przyłbice i kaptury: W cudzej skórze (6/9) 13:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Perepeczko 13:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Perepeczko: Janosik 15:30 Portrety 15:35 Portrety: Bokser 17:15 Portrety: Papa Stamm 18:20 Rodzina do kina 18:25 Rodzina do kina: Siedem życzeń: Klątwa bogini Bast (6/7) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 5A/81 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 44B/64 20:15 Seans sensacji 20:20 Seans sensacji: Koniec sezonu na lody 22:00 Seans sensacji: Złote Koło 23:45 Seans sensacji 23:50 Seans sensacji: Ucieczka 0:15 Seans sensacji: Matka Joanna od Aniołów 2:05 Seans sensacji: Jubilat 2:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 2:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Pułkownik Bunkier 4:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Korea na północ od 38. równoleżnika 4:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Podróż z Orkiestrą WPO 11:00 Muzyczna podróż: Dymitr Szostakowicz: VI symfonia h-moll op. 54 11:40 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 12:35 Muzyczna podróż: Johann Sebastian Bach: 'Musikalisches Opfer' BWV 1079 13:30 Muzyczna podróż: Miasta 2007 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Classic Dance: 'Shazam' 18:45 Classic Dance: 'Miniatury' 19:55 Classic Dance: Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: IV symfonia A-dur 'Włoska' op. 90 20:30 Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: 'Hercules' - oratorium 0:00 Około północy: John Coltrane Quartet, Stan Getz i Oscar Peterson 1:00 Około północy: Sonny Rollins na Juan Jazz Festival, 2005 2:00 Około północy: Wayne Shorter Quartet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2004 3:00 Około północy: Happy Birthday Mr Shepp! 3:30 Około północy: Michael Brecker na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 4:00 Około północy: Cassandra Wilson wykonuje utwory Steve'a Colemana na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2003 5:00 Około północy: John Zorn na żywo na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2007- koncert MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (7) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (8) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (9) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (29) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (22) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (22) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (20) 8:00 Noddy i Święty Mikołaj 8:25 Świnka Peppa (21) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (17) 8:50 Rumcajs (12) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (4) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (11) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 9:45 Bracia koala (31) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (7) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (1) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 11:00 Noddy (17) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (4) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (20) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (16) 11:50 Rumcajs (11) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (13) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (33) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (6) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (12) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (17) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (4) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (5) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (6) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (28) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (21) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (21) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (19) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (3) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (10) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) 16:45 Bracia koala (30) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (5) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (30) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 18:00 Święta u Braci Koala 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (7) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (13) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (18) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 9:30 Pimp My Ride 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 11:30 MTV w domu u... 12:00 Popcorn 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Making of... EMA 14:30 EMA 16:30 Penetratorzy 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 20:00 Efekt Eks 20:30 Życie na krawędzi 21:00 Życie rockmana 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Demolka 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 True Life 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta 7:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew 8:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Vegas - superkasyno 11:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata 12:00 Rekiny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Szczury 13:30 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Płetwale 14:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (17) 14:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (18) 15:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (19) 15:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (20) 16:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (1/2) 17:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (2-ost.) 18:00 Sekcja dinozaura 19:00 Megafabryki: Czołgi 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na ambasadę USA 0:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Puerto Rico 1:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Awaryjne lądowanie w Sioux City 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch w Czarnobylu 3:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Lot TWA 800 4:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kursk 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Zamach bombowy na ambasadę USA Planete 5:45 W cieniu wielkiego drzewa: kozioróg dębosz 6:15 Polskie ścieżki: Oblicze polskiej ziemi (1/3) 6:45 Polskie ścieżki: Śladem praojców (2/3) 7:15 Polskie ścieżki: Przyszliśmy stamtąd (3-ost.) 7:45 Racje i emocje: Przyroda, zdziczałe psy i koty - ich prawa, nasze obowiązki (1/8) 8:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Ostatnia wielka gorączka złota (12/15) 9:20 Niedopowiedziana historia. Apollo 11 10:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót orła (8/15) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Ten cudowny dzień: Pascha w Rosji (5/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Boże Narodzenie w Libanie (1/13) 12:15 Urlopowe przygody pana Havla 13:40 Przygoda z przyrodą: Niedźwiedzia wojna (6/15) 14:30 Dobry zły grizzly 15:30 Przygoda z przyrodą: Świat delfinów (4/15) 16:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót wilków do Yellowstone (5/15) 17:10 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (1/2) 18:05 Ostatni nomadzi 19:45 Wietnam. Droga do piekła: Wkrótce wojna! (3-ost.) 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Francis Bacon - korrida życia 22:30 Serce do wymiany 23:35 Premiera. Seans Planete: Moja wstrząsająca historia: Rekonstrukcja twarzy (3/7) 0:30 Mordercy w amerykańskich mundurach 1:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieśń wilka (2/15) 2:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie reklam TV (26/40) 2:35 Jak sprzeniewierzono irackie miliardy... 3:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Filmy akcji (27/40) 3:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Proste pomysły (28/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (64) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (602) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (603) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (604) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (605) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (606) 10:30 Się kręci 11:00 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (14) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Uczulenie (66) 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 15:00 Psie serce: Tamino (6) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja 16:50 Raport specjalny 17:15 Prawo miasta (14) 18:00 Ekipa: Remanent (14-ost.) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Musimy trzymać się razem (14) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (14) 21:45 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Operacja "Tygrys" (14) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Ekipa: Remanent (14-ost.) 0:30 Wydarzenia 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość (14) 4:15 TiVi Sekcja: Grażyna Wolszczak, Beata Pawlikowska 5:00 Czułe dranie 5:30 Nieczułe dranie Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:10 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Celebration on Ice 9:20 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 11:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice 12:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 14:50 Clip 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 22:50 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 0:50 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 2:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 10:00 Clip 11:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 12:00 Boks: Andrzej Gołota 13:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Sylwestrowy w Bielsku-Białej 14:55 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 17:00 Trans World Sport 17:55 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 22:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 0:10 Armwrestling 0:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:40 Przyjacielska perswazja 8:55 Płeć przeciwna 10:50 Warner Bros: 75 lat gwiazd 11:35 Skamieniały las 13:05 Jedwabne pończochy 15:00 Dziewczęta Harveya 16:40 Szeryf Jake Wade 18:05 Wielka ucieczka 21:00 Terminator 22:50 Duch 0:45 Sława 3:00 Terminator 4:55 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu Tele 5 6:40 Prognoza pogody 6:45 Telezakupy 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (21/26) 10:25 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (22/26) 10:50 Prognoza pogody 11:00 Bilard: Mistrzostwa Polski w pool bilardzie w Mysłowicach 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Błękitna płetwa 15:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 15:55 Strongman 16:25 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Kontrakt małżeński 18:10 Na ratunek Jessice 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Bat 21 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 W granicach prawa (5/13) 23:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu (3/10) 23:35 Punkt G (3/16) 0:05 Powiedz mi, co lubisz (1/2) 2:00 Rybia nocka Zig Zap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Euromania (51) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pałac Mózga (41) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrz deski (15) 7:00 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 7:25 Friday Wear: Radio Charly (49) 7:30 Aparatka (18) 8:00 Klub Winx 3 (24) 8:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (2) 8:55 Wielka płyta 9:20 Planeta rocka: The Cranberries (15) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4 (21) 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zagubiony w dziczy (1) 10:35 Klub Winx 3 (25) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (9) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (10) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (4) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (5) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (10) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wyrazić siebie (5) 13:45 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pierwsza randka (56) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Zwierzenia gliniarzy (33) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4 (22) 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Noc żywych klonów (2) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 17:05 Aparatka (19) 17:30 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (14) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (2) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wagary (57) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (6) 21:30 Fresh Air: Sam i Max: Sezon 1 22:00 Fresh Air: Enemy territory: Quake Wars 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (5) 23:45 Fresh Air: Sega Rally 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Bali 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 7:15 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 9:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Bali 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 13:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Bali 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 19:05 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 0:00 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Zakazana strefa 1:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Co za tydzień 7:45 Grunt to zdrowie 8:15 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Salon piękności 10:15 Metamorfozy gwiazd 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 11:30 Nigella gryzie 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie 13:30 Salon piękności 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:30 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 16:30 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 17:00 Miejski eko-ogrodnik 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (8-ost.) 18:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 19:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 20:00 Lekcja stylu 2 20:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 23:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 23:50 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 0:20 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Niezabitowska 1:00 Telezakupy 1:30 Nastoletnie aniołki 2:25 Szkoła randkowania 2:50 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:15 Notes kulinarny 3:40 Tessa w domu 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 USA S.W.A.T. 7:30 Operacja Tuning 8:00 Onboard 8:30 Garaż dwóch takich 9:00 Jazda polska 9:30 Test 300 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Coś poszło nie tak 13:00 Automaniak Max 14:00 Powietrzny patrol 14:30 Test 300 15:00 Jazda polska 15:30 Turbo kamera 16:00 Auto Mundial 16:30 Kuchnia boksu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Top Gear 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 19:30 USA S.W.A.T. 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek 20:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 21:00 Turbo kamera 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować 22:45 De Lux 8 minut 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Test 300 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Auto Mundial 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 List do Ameryki 10:35 Studio TVP Kultura: Roger Waters - The Wall 10:45 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Roger Waters - The Wall 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Historia żołnierza 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:30 Dom: Trzecie kłamstwo (18/25) 15:00 Tabor wędruje do nieba 16:40 Andrzej Panufnik - X symfonia 17:05 Spotkania: Sami z siebie się śmiejecie... (1) 17:35 Labirynty kultury: O śmiechu 17:55 Spotkania: Sami z siebie się śmiejecie... (2) 18:15 Bareizm 19:20 Spotkania: Sami z siebie się śmiejecie... (3) 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Eroica 21:50 Więcej niż fikcja: Sprawa Friedmanów 23:40 Matador 1:25 Jazz-club Kultura: Jazz Jamboree '77 - Koncert muzyki Duke'a Ellingtona (1/2) 2:05 Jazz-club Kultura: Jazz Jamboree '77 - Koncert muzyki Duke'a Ellingtona (2-ost.) 2:55 Kino nocne: Jeden, jedyny raz 4:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Shibuya 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 2008 20:00 Planet VIVA 20:30 2008 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Siódmy zwój (1/3) 9:40 Wspaniała rzecz 11:20 Szyja żyrafy 12:55 Volpone albo lis 14:35 Król tańczy 16:40 Dama z Izieu (1/2) 18:15 Delicatessen 20:00 Salon filmowy - David Trueba: Dobre życie 22:00 Siódmy zwój (1/3) 23:40 Emmanuelle: Wirtualny świat pożądania (2/7) 1:20 Claire Dolan 2:55 Szyja żyrafy AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 167 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 167 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2004 23:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2004 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 2000 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2004 03:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 14:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 19:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2006 22:00 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 03:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Suita kalifornijska - komedia obyczajowa reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Jane Fonda, Maggie Smith, Alan Alda, Elaine May USA 1978 07:40 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 09:25 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 11:20 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 12:50 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 14:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel - magazyn filmowy 14:55 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bruno Herbulot, wyk. Fabrice Luchini, François Cluzet, Elsa Zylberstein, Amira Casar Francja 2005 16:30 Suita kalifornijska - komedia obyczajowa reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Jane Fonda, Maggie Smith, Alan Alda, Elaine May USA 1978 18:10 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 20:00 W poszukiwaniu cudów - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Greg Spottiswood, Zachary Bennett, Joe Flaherty, Patricia Gage Kanada 1989 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku - dramat biograficzny reż. Scott Kalvert, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick McGaw, Lorraine Bracco, Mark Wahlberg USA 1995 23:40 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 02:10 Gracz - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Tim Robbins, Greta Scacchi, Whoopi Goldberg, Fred Ward USA 1992 04:15 Heroina - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Adriana Ozores, Javier Pereira, Carlos Blanco, María Bouzas Hiszpania 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 419 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 06:30 Taxi - serial odc. 101 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:00 Taxi - serial odc. 102 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 07:25 Taxi - serial odc. 103 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 502 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 503 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 409 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 410 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 420 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 421 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 305 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 306 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 307 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 413 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 101 USA 2001 14:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 102 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 15:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 106 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 107 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 411 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 412 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 413 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 101 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 102 USA 2007 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 204 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 205 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 206 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 21:00 Lody na patyku 3 - komedia reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Ariella Rabinovich, Orna Dagan, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky, Dvora Kedar, Avi Hadash, Sibylle Rauch, Olga Spondorf Izrael/ RFN 1981 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 415 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 416 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 G24 - Podsumowanie Roku - satyryczne podsumowanie roku 00:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 501 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 01:00 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 407 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 408 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 409 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 507 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 508 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 101 USA 2006 04:00 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 102 USA 2006 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 05:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 05:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 5, Mętna woda USA 2000 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wypoczynek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 10, Srebrna gwiazda USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Nowa piosenka USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Tancerze USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 12 13:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 16, Salma Hayek 13:45 Fuks - serial odc. 1, Wygrana reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 14:35 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która bardzo tego pragnie 15:30 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 8, Sekrety reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:25 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 9, Prawdziwe wyznania reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 76, Podsumowanie tygodnia #12 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 11, Już nie ma miłości reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wspomnienie USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 11, Dziewictwo USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 16, Mężowie zdesperowanych kobiet reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 17, Kobiece skarby reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pasjonujące związki reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 2007 24:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 9, Nowy świat USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 14, Na produkcji USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 15, Organizacja ślubów USA 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 18, Alicia Keys Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka ryżowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak Teriyaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 08:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Paella doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:45 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 10:15 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin, Vicky Bougal i Joe Wadsack - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka ryżowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 18 13:45 Martha 2: Cameron Mathison - talk show odc. 90 14:30 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:10 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 12 15:40 Jamie w domu 2: Pory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 16:15 Smakosze w dziczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 6 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Desery - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 10 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Stir-fry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 2 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Serowe koła dmuchane - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 20:00 Figle: Ainsley Harriott: Indyjski shrikhand z mrożonymi plastrami mango - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kinderbal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 17 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Anthony Worrall Thompson - reality show odc. 4 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: Rachel Allen i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Turcji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 22:35 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Rozkoszne okazje - film dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. 23:30 Szef kuchni!: Życie prywatne - serial komediowy odc. 12 00:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Trudne początki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:25 Otwarcie wkrótce: Rain - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:50 Zwykła kelnerka - komedia romantyczna 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kotlety schabowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:25 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 7 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 60 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 61 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 62 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 63 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 64 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie: Na zawsze piękna - serial odc. 31 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 111 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 114 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Noc z Sabriną Love - film fabularny reż. Alejandro Agresti, wyk. Cecilia Roth, Tomas Fonzi, Fabian Vena, Giancarlo Giannini Francja/ Hiszpania/ Włochy/ Holandia/ Agrnetyna 2000 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 10 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 23 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 16 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 11 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku - film fabularny reż. Juan José Jusid, wyk. Guillermo Francella,Natalia Oreiro,Diana Lamas,Jessica Schultz,Boris Rubaja,Cristina Alberó,Miguel Guerberof Argentyna 1998 01:00 To jest życie: Po co nam ślub? - serial odc. 32 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 60 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 61 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 62 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 63 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 64 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 22:30 Futbol amerykański NFL PLAYOFFS: Mecz Seattle Sea Hawks - Washington Red Skins CNN 06:00 World News - program informacyjny 06:30 World Report - program informacyjny 07:00 World News - program informacyjny 07:45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 08:00 Impact Your World Rescuing Youssif 09:00 World News - program informacyjny 09:30 Inside the Middle East 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 World News - program informacyjny 12:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 13:00 World's Untold Stories 13:30 Living Golf - program sportowy 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News - program informacyjny 15:15 The Spirit Of... 15:30 Inside the Middle East 16:00 Impact Your World Rescuing Youssif 17:00 TalkAsia 17:30 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 18:00 World News - program informacyjny 18:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 World News - program informacyjny 19:15 The Spirit Of... 19:30 Living Golf - program sportowy 20:00 World News - program informacyjny 20:30 Inside the Middle East 21:00 Impact Your World Rescuing Youssif 21:30 World Business Today - program informacyjny 22:00 World News - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 World News - program informacyjny 23:30 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 00:00 World's Untold Stories 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 World News - program informacyjny 01:30 Inside Africa - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 World News - program informacyjny 02:30 TalkAsia 03:00 Larry King Live - wywiad 04:00 This Week at War 05:00 World News - program informacyjny 05:30 World Sport - program informacyjny Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso - film kryminalny 07:45 W mgnieniu oka - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Zabójcza przysięga - thriller 11:15 Miłość raz jeszcze - komediodramat 13:00 Perry Mason: Śmiercionośne fałszerstwo - film kryminalny 14:45 Prawdziwy ojciec - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Morderstwo bez przebaczenia - film sensacyjny 18:15 Kobieta, która zgrzeszyła - film obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Szklana trumna - film kryminalny 21:45 Modliszka - thriller 23:30 Lustrzane odbicia - film erotyczny 01:15 Zwierzęcy instynkt - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Mary Higgins Clark: Krzyk pośród nocy - thriller 04:30 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso - film kryminalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku